Engineering design rules provide parameters that form a guide for producing an engineering design that functions properly. A design (e.g., an electric circuit, a physical apparatus) that meets the parameters of the engineering design rules can be built under the assumption that it will function properly. In reality, engineering design rules are often based on “worst-case scenarios,” where the rules are set to be overly restrictive—providing a buffer over what is actually necessary to build a successful product. Over time, the magnitude of that buffer is deduced, wherein designers can ignore some design rules in some instances, allowing for a more efficient design (e.g., a smaller, more power efficient electrical circuit) that still operates properly. As designers become more aggressive in their designs, the number of engineering design rule violations can reach into the millions. While some of those violations are important (e.g., they could impact manufactured product performance), many others can be ignored. Manually iterating through potentially large numbers of engineering design rule violation alerts can be extremely time consuming.